Jealous Guy
by YuYoLS
Summary: Beck was never really jealous of anything that Jade has done. But Jade is very possessive and jealous. What happens if he gets REALLY jealous of Jade after their break up? Does he really want her back? or Will he fall for Tori? Many events lead up to a big one
1. Scars

Beck and Jade forever?

Are they really the fated to be together?

After the episode the worst couple, I just REALLY wanted to see Beck get jealous since he's never really the jealous one here. And Jade on the other hand is always the one who puts her acts together just for him. She'd do anything for him, until, she figures that he may not want her anymore and stops trying. After they broke up, they don't have as much scenes together, but I really want them to be in a more...jealous moments :) If you know what I mean. So I'm making a story on their jealousy moments. Let's see how this plays out. =)

* * *

Beck and Jade broke up, and Jade saw the Planetium thingy and gets a little heated with envyness.

"Beck?" She stares. Her eyes unsure whether this was really the truth or what? She rolls her eyes and sighed.

(It ain't my damn buisness anyways) She thought to her self, (Why do I need to care?) She sat on her bed and stared at her computer with the skype thingy on.

"Huh..." Jade sighed and clicked on the button that said "record", "Hey Animals, Mamals, Human, Peoples, weirdo's, Psyco's, and just stalkers. As you all can see, I'm making a video...by MY self." She stated flipping her hair and becoming silent with an akward moment, "Well...I'm...singing a song for a guy who requested a song Jealous Guy." She smirked. You could tell that her smirk was a phony fake smile. It was the smile of a "Lets get this over with."

As she turned the instrumental song on she began to sing...

I was dreaming of the past,  
And my heart was beating fast.  
I began to lose control,  
I began to lose control.  
I didn't mean to hurt you.  
I'm sorry that I made you cry.  
Oh no, I didn't mean to hurt you.  
I'm just a jealous guy.

I was feeling insecure you might not love me anymore.  
I was shivering inside,  
I was shivering inside.  
I didn't mean...

I was trying to catch your eyes,  
though that you was trying to hide.  
I was swallowing my pain

(Song Elizabeth Gilles sing by John Lennon) Youtube site- watch?v=jva0LGdjqqY

At the end of the song she looked emotionless like usual and said with a sigh...

"Right now-I'm no longer going to be jealous...because apparently I've got to be strong." She smirked evilly, "Although..I've always been strong...I can-make a dent in your face if you ask me to sing a happy song." She stared at the camera with her expressionless face, "Adious." She shutted the camera off.

"Now..." Jade crossed her legs, "What should I do?" She sat there for a while and remembered what she saw. It was about the fact that Beck was going to kiss Tori.

"Jade!" Cat barged in.

"CAT!" Jade yelled, "What are you doing here?" She with her harsh voice yelled.

"Hehehe." She began to giggle, "I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to a club today." She smiled, "I'm going with Robbie, and we thought you'd like to come." She smiled. Her high pitched voice was always so high and catching with a laugh adding on to her sentence.

"Cat!" Jade rolled her eyes and stood up, "I'm going because they have good food!" She grabbed her jacked and took a step pass Cat who was giggling still.

"You might want to look pretty." She stated with a smile like always.

"Are you saying I'm not pretty?" Jade asked with a stabbing tone.

"Thats...not what I meant." Cat took a step back, "I was just saying..you might want to wear something...sparkley." Cat smiled.

"This IS sparkley!" Jade took a step towards her.

"More...sparkley?" Cat shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever!" Jade find it hard to argue with Cat for she's always using the most naive answers to answer her back.

In the Lemo car

"Yo man...its only for tonight." Andre smirked at Tori and Beck, "Cat, Robbie, and Jade will be there. Along with us." He smiled.

"Jade?" Tori asked along with Beck.

"What's wrong with Jade?" Andre asked staring at Beck who was ating akward towards Tori. Tori was too.

"Everything." Beck whispered.

"Yeah...haha." Tori stared away in sarcasm.

"Its...getting akward...did something happen between you two?" Andre asked.

"No!" Both of them yelled.

"I see..." Andre stared, "Something did." Andre stared.

"I thought you were over Jade?" Tori asked.

"I am." Andre replied looking away blushing.

"You can take her." Beck replied, "It's not like we're still dating." He said cool as always.

"You sure?" Tori asked, "Because she could get someone tonight?" Tori asked with a smirk while eyeing Andre. Andre then understood where Tori was going with this.

"Yeah!" Andre clapped, "Tori's right. I heard she got a date tonight...with ahh...what's his name?" Andre smiled, "What was the dude's name?" He smirked, "OH!" He yelled, "Drake?"

"Drake?" Tori yelled in sarcasm, "I wonder what they'll be up to." Tori smirked.

"Guys...don't lie. We all know how Jade is with guys. She's demanding and no other guys besides ME will go out with her." Beck said, "Besides maybe Andre." He pointed out.

"Hey hey." Andre said, "She really has a date!" Andre stared at the picture that Jade just posted.

"WHOA!" Tori smiled, "She's got her self a man!" She smiled.

"Really guys. I'm over her. And I'd like it if you guys don't try to make it so obvious what you guys are up to." Beck sighs. He didn't show much jealous remarks about it.

"It's only been a a month since they broken up." Tori whispered to Andre.

"Yeah...but he's probably in love with you." Andre looked pissed and annoyed alittle, "I mean...you did try to hit on him...right?" He asked her.

"Stop whispering!" Beck yelled staring out the window.

-At the club

"Oh..." Jade faked a smile, "Drake...you see..." She sighed, "I'm not interested in play boys..." She gave him an emotionless look, "I'm tired of guys who looks good, and guys who thinks that they look TOO good that they can get any girl they want." She said.

"You think that's me?" He laughed, "That's why... Jade." He leaned into her, she could feel his breath on her skin, "I like you."

"Apparently." She hissed back, "I don't like you." She fought back.

"They look like their getting along." Cat smiled and giggled.

"No...Cat...they don't look like that..." Robbie said... "I think...she's going to blow up."

"No..." She smiled.

"Hey guys!" Tori smiled, "We're here."

"Finally!" Robbie said.

"Where's Jade?" Andre asked. Beck's back was faced to the stage where this bands were playing.

"Over there." Cat pointed and laughed, "Aren't they cute? They look so romantic." She smiled.

"No..." Andre stared, "Y'all! I think we might want to get them situated before she kills him!" Andre began for a run with Tori towards the other side.

"I DON'T LIKE YOU!" She yelled.

"BUt you will." He smirked with confident.

"HUH!" She was so tired of argueing with a guy who don't even know him, "WHY DID CAT INTRODUCE ME TO YOU?" Jade slammed the glass of soda on the cabnet and as the glass broke everyone stared at Jade. Her hands were bleeding.

"Damn!" She yelled.

"Are you okay?" Drake began to hold her hands and taking a look. All of a sudden Beck's eyes were on her. He never saw her in white before. It was the first. He just stood there from a distance watching her bleed, and watched a stranger touch her hands he use to hold.

"Hey Robbie...who's the dude?" Beck asked.

"His name is Drake." Robbie said worried.

"Oh...it's blood." Cat stared.

"Huh..." Beck knows about how Jade doesn't like to sweat...and he could tell that she was heated. He began to run towards the crowd.

"Look!" Jade said, "I'M SWEATING WHILE BLEEDING!" She yelled.

"Jade!" Tori yelled, "Are you okay?"

"I'M NOT!" She sighed, "What's the big deal people!" Jade was angry cause everyone was staring at them.

"What's the deal here guys?" Beck entered the conversation cooley.

"Everything was good until you came." Jade said cruely. Her eyes were fixed on him and with a bit of flare...and tension around both of them, Drake took Jade's arms and Beck watched as his ex- fall into a stranger's arms.

"I'll take her to the hospital." Drake smirked, "That way..." He smiled, "Maybe we can talk more." He smiled.

"I don't think that's necessary." Beck said looking at the buffed up man, Drake.

"What? It's not like you're her boy friend?" He stated. Beck got quiet but stared at Jade who rolled her eyes.

"He's nothing to me." Jade's voice wa strong and with a bit of confident that made Beck feel...jealous alil.

"I can take my self home boys." Jade stated begining to walk but Drake held her hands.

"I'll take you...you need to go to the hospital...not home."

"Jade." Beck rolled his eyes, "Listen, this dude doens't know who he's talking to. I know you more, and I should take you to the hospital." This was the first time in a whle that Beck had grabbed her hands.

"HEY!" Jade's fearsome voice was scary and made the whole club quiet even more, "I said I can take care of MY self!" She yelled, "Relax!" She was tired and Beck could tell for she couldn't keep up with her emotionless face anylonger.

"This is getting so pointless..." Tori stared, "Beck just hurry up and take her home!" Tori seemed to kind of sadden when she said that. As soon as Tori said that Jade walked up straight to her.

"Listen Tori." Jade said, "I don't like people...who's fake to their feelings." She said, "Apparently...if you like BECK then just take him and make sure you keep him tight!" Jade was angered and couldn't help it.

"Jade!" Beck yelled.

"BECK!" She yelled back, "Your not my boyfriend! Stop telling me what to do!" She was getting tired of everything. Her hands were still bleeding.

"Let's go to the hospital." He didn't care what she said he noticed that the pain she had in her arms...and in her heart...was growing. As he forcfully took her arms and took her to her car, She didn't refuse.

"Drake..." Andre stared at him, "Next time bro."

"Yeah...She's interesting." Drake smirked.

"Jadelyn." Beck sat in the back of the cab with her.

"don't talk on the way and when we get there." She said, "Just drop me off and leave." She said.

"Don't you want to fix our friendship?" He asked trying to open up.

"I've got alot to say...but I won't say it...cause you know what Beck?" Jade stared at him, "I'm tired...of being the only one chasing. I don't want to be the chaser any more...so I'm moving on." Jade was right. He never chased her in a sense that could be fated.

"Jade..." He said staring at her holding her bleeding hands. He began to forcefully hold it.

"What are you doing?" She asked, "Don't think that I'd soften up just because you're being all...you again." She was really angered.

"No...I'm only trying to be a friend Jade." Beck was a stubborn as well, (Truth is...Because that jerk held your hands...I feel like it), "I'm only trying ot stop more blood from coming." He lied.

"Whatever." She said not holding back. As soon as they reached the hospital he leaded her to the nursing room.

"Good thing you came." The doctor said.

"Doctor..." Jade stared and gave her a signal that Beck was there.

"Oh...your boyfriend is here." She said.

"He's not my boyfriend..." Jade said.

"We're just friends." Beck said staring at Jade.

"You can leave now Beck." Jade said.

"Yes if you'd like...But I'd like to talk to Jade as well." The doctor said.

"Is it about her injuries?" Beck asked curious and worried.

"Not this injury." She said.

"What do you mean? There's another injury?" He asked.

"No!" Jade yelled with a lie, "Leave." Jade pushed him out of the room.

"Jade!" Beck sighed staring at the door then walked away.

"You lied to him." The doctor said.

"What does it matter?" Jade asked, "It's not like we're friends or dating." Jade sighed, "So? What's my score?"

"Jade...I've got not so good news..." She was serious.

* * *

It may not be as good but hope you enjoy =)


	2. Stuck in the Past

Review from 1st chapter

"Yes if you'd like...But I'd like to talk to Jade as well." The doctor said.

"Is it about her injuries?" Beck asked curious and worried.

"Not this injury." She said.

"What do you mean? There's another injury?" He asked.

"No!" Jade yelled with a lie, "Leave." Jade pushed him out of the room.

"Jade!" Beck sighed staring at the door then walked away.

"You lied to him." The doctor said.

"What does it matter?" Jade asked, "It's not like we're friends or dating." Jade sighed, "So? What's my score?"

"Jade...I've got not so good news..." She was serious.

* * *

Chapter 2

"So...I can't...?" Jade asked again.

"No Jade...You can't." The doctor sighed

"Dr. Lays. Say it one more time..." She was fearsome yet...lenient right then.

"Jadelyn West." said closing her eyes and taking a breath to finish what she was going to say for the 3rd time, "You have cysts on your vocal Chords...meaning, you can't sing for a while...and there are two options you may choose but I suggest that you take that out if you want to sing again. Or you can just leave it and not speak or sing for awhile. But if you choose anyone of these two...you can end up with loosing your singing voice...or you can keep coughing up blood." She said staring at the freaked out Jade.

"My parents aren't home." Jade said.

"I known that already." Dr. Lays laid her papers down, "And I have not inform them. Since you're living alone...I'd suggest you to live with a really helpful friend right now till your parents come back home." Dr. Lays said.

"Is there any chance of me dying?" She asked being serious with some sarcasm but inside her heart there was a spark of fear.

"There is." Dr. Lay smiled sadly, "But a very slim. Not much Jade. You will only die if this exacerbate." The doctor began to frowned and said, "Go home Jade. Here's your prescription, and stop singing until this gets better. Don't talk to much, and don't yell alot. You might contract the blood sign to spill. Also...just take care of your self Jade." Dr. Lay said, "And don't go to school tomorrow. Make sure you stay home just for tomorrow." She smiled, "I'll write you i'll write you a note." As the Doctor wrote down the note, Jade just thought about how bad this could get.

"Thanks." Jade took the note, and the prescription bottle.

"Make sure you drink that 1/4 each day." Dr. Lays said watching her patient leave.

"What's there to worry about anyways?" Jade said, "Its not like I'm going to die?" Jade rolled her eyes and sighed while entering the front lawn of her house she saw someone unexpected.

"Looks like you got home safe." His voice was masuline as always.

"Of course I can." Her voice was hardening. (The doctor told me not to speak loud...but I feel like I should YELL!) She was walking up to her porch and took out her keys.

"What are you carrying? A prescription?" He asked standing beside her. She began to unlock her home and as she was going to enter she looked at him with her green eyes and said something that scarred him.

"Beck." She whispered, "I don't need someone who's not willing to be with me...to help me. I don't need YOUR pity. Stop making me look like a fool." She was emotionless. Now that he was not her boyfriend anymore...she could do anything she wants. She could hurt Tori, and everyone. She didn't have to be restricted no more. And above all, she didn't have to be loyal to him anymore, "I, Jade, YOUR ex...is tired...of chasing people." She entered her house and turned around to look at his face once more.

His face of emptyness and a feeling of guilt.

"Jade listen...I'm not doing this because of any thing in the past...I'm doing this because your my friend. And being a friend means I should help you." He said, "Tell me why you have a bottle prescription and not a ointment?" He asked.

"My arms okay Beck." She said, "This is for my brother." She lied rolling her eyes, "Good Night Beck." As she was about to close the door he stepped in. His feet was what held the door back from closing.

"Beck!" She was yelling from the top of her lungs and she began to cough. A roughness and soar came from her throat.

"Jade are you okay?" He enetered her house and walked up to her and touching her hands.

"Is that blood?" He stared at her hands.

"No.." She looked away and hid her hands behind her back, "I mean yes...its blood from my hand that got cut from glass." She lied again.

"Jade...somethings telling me...that you're hiding something." He said, "Where's your parents?" He asked.

"They're...sleeping." She began to whisper.

"Don't lie Jade." He softly tapped her head and closed the front door, "I'm staying with you for the night to make sure you'll be okay." He said concerned.

"Huh..." She said, "A guy and a girl in a house is UNEXCEPTABLE." She stated.

"Why?" He came closer to her, "It's just me Jade. Your Ex." He said leaning in to her and watching her back away from him. She didn't blush or anything...she was just tired to think of what would or could happen.

"You can sleep on the couch." She said walking away.

"Wait Jade." He said holding her hands, "What's really wrong?" He asked looking into her eyes of innocent that only he could see.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean...why are you trying to hide the fact that you have a voice disorder?" He asked.

"What do you think Beck?" She walked closer to him until she could feel his chest, "Be-ck." She prounounced, "Don't butt in my problems. You should worry about YOUR problems with Tori." Jade said.

"So you're still in love with me?" He was pulling her in as well. Her body didn't move back though. His left hands moved to his lower back and his right hand moved to the back of her neck, "You're jealous." He smirked.

"Jealous?" She sarcastically laughed, "Jade already said...that she can do what ever she wants. She can feel what ever she wants. She's tired of chasing and she doesn't want to get back into the past where she was in love with this guy name Beck." She knew she was being mean, but she couldn't help it for it was a partial truth.

"Really Jade?" He smirked leaning in, "Don't move." He said looking deep into her eyes as he was leaning in onto her mouth.

"Don't Beck." She pushed him but his strength pulled her right back into his arms, "BECK!" She yelled.

"Jade..." He laughed, "I don't remember how we came to be...do you?" He asked sarcastically.

"NO!" She was angry and didn't like being in that position, "What's your problem?" Jade asked, "WERE NOT IN LOVE NOR ARE WE EVEN DATING!" She pushed him.

"We don't have to be." He said not knowing that there was a part of him that wants Jade.

"What?" She stared into his eyes, "Are YOU in love with me BECK?" She was completely joking about the question but he replied with an off gaurd answer.

"I was." He said, "Then I fell in love again..." He said. There was a long pause between them, "Her name is Tori." He said giving out a sigh, "I just wanted you to know..." He stated.

"Then why're you trying to kiss ME?" She was so angry she pushed him making him lightly fall. He began to giggle.

"Because...I needed to get my somber out." He looked away from her.

"You know the way out." Jade said, "I'm going to sleep. I don't have time tomorrow. You should go home tonight." Jade disappeared into her room.

"I'm such an idiot." Beck sighed staring at the whole house. (So...I use to come here all the time right?) He laughed, (Tori...Oh gosh...I should be seeing you right now) He thought to himself. He stared at the door and then stared at the prescriptions that Jade left on the table.

"She's so stubborn...Who's going to take care of her?" He sighed, "That's right..." He closed his eyes as he layed on the couch, "That was how we met and came to be anyways." He began to think back on how she first treated him.

"It's memories." She said laying on her bed, "About how we first met...and...how we came to this state." She said, "I can't worry about this." She let out a long sigh, "Things will never be the same again." She turned off her lights.

"So he's gone." Jade stared at the empty couch. She stared at her cell phone, "He didn't even leave a message." She said throwing her phone in the trash.

"I need a new phone." Jade smirked, "My phone broke." She lied to herself.

All day that day instead of going to school, she stayed home...trying to sing.

"Why is it important to sing?" Jade asked herself, "Because...this year...is my Junior year...and I MUST get the winning award." Jade convinced herself, "I can't let Tori win this." Jade said.

*Knock *Knock

"Who is it?" Jade yelled and then coughed, "Damn." Jade went to the sink to wash up and patiently let the people in the front knock and ring the bells.

"JADE!" A familiar voice yelled.

"WHAT IS IT TORI?" Jade opened up the door in an angry mode.

"Are you okay?" Tori asked.

"NO!" Jade was about to close the door but Tori asked something that caught Jade's attention.

"Ah...Mr. Sikowtz told me to drop off some homework...and let you know that I need to tell you that me and Beck kissed." Tori said sweating. At first Jade's heart skipped a beat but she took action and asked emotionless.

"So?" Jade said, "I already told Beck. I don't care what happens. As long as we don't bother each other...we'll all be just GREAT!" Jade yelled slamming the door.

"Geez..." Tori rolled her eyes and turned around from the door and stopped, "Is she really over him?" She asked herself walking down the streets.

"How is she?" Andre asked Tori as Tori entered her house. The whole group was there to play some cards.

"She said she didn't care if me and Beck kissed." Tori was confused but blushing.

"Just let her be. Were not together anyways. Why bother her? She was only connected to us because of me." Beck said letting down some cards and stared over at Tori who walked up to the table.

"Not really." Cat smiled, "It could be me too. We're best friends." Cat giggled.

"Sure." Robbie smiled using rex to say it.

"Rex!" Robbie replied to Rex.

"Just play some cards Tori." Andre said, "It'll all be okay man. Jade just needs to cool." Andre said. After a long time playing cards Beck started to act up. He was remembering everything. Every moments and times he had with Jade. And thought about how they broke up. Then about last night.

"Damn." He sighed, "I need to call someone..." Beck reached into his pocket and dialed Jade's number, but no one picked up.

"Hey, I'll see you guys later." Beck rushed out the door before talking to Tori before he leaves.

"Where is he going?" Andre asked looking at Tori who looked at her cards.

"Let him be Andre." Tori was frowning.

"JADE!" Beck was knocking at HER(Jades) door. No one answered and he began to become concerned.

"If you don't open up the door right now, I'M GOING TO BUST-"

"Or YOU'LL BUST WHAT?" Jade asked standing behind him carrying a bunch of groceries in her hand.

"Jade?" He stared.

"Ah...who else are you talking to?" Jade walked pass him and opened up her door, "Stay outside and make sure you don't enter." She was being strict for some reasons.

"I can't do that Jade. I have to take care of you." He lightly rolled his eyes but he smirked, "Because your ONLY friend is me." He said notifying her.

"I have ALOT OF FRIENDS!" She yelled.

"Like who?" He entered her house.

"GET OUT!" She yelled as she put the groceries on the table.

"I won't." He said, "Until you can tell me who is really your friend other than me." Beck said walking to her.

"Me! I'm my own friend! I have this house! I have my life! I have ME!" She yelled, "Get out!" She yelled pointing to the door.

"I can't." He said. "If I do go out..." He leaned to her and grab her hips, "Then who will take care of you Jade? You're sick. And I KNOW for a fact that you can't take care of your self." He said.

"Just because I was you ex doesn't mean that you know everything about me." She said holding onto his hands and pushing him away.

"But I do." He smirked, "Because the way we fell in love..." He grabbed the back of her neck and angled her head, "I think that I'll always want you." He said taking a taste of her lips but as soon as he came in contact with her lips she shoved him.

"YOUR SAYING THAT YOU LOVE ME NOW?" She yelled, "BECK?" She was angry and she didnt even know why. If some tells you confesses to you, you should feel happy.

"BECK?" She was furious, "You just kissed Tori. You broke up with me. YOU were the one who doesn't want to chase. YOUR the problem to our relationship. I'd like to move on." She was serious. She held her hands on her hips from restraining her self from punching him or killing him(Sarcasm).

"But you're still in love with me." He said.

"Tori...ISN'T my friend at all. But someone actually LOVES you out there Beck. She can sing! She can dance! And she is NICE!" Jade yelled using hand signs and all.

"You're right." He stood in a very firm way, "But...when I met you...it's like now too. We KNOW each other now Jade. Why are you trying so hard to be a stranger?" He asked, "If you like me, then why don't you KEEP me?" He asked.

"I CAN'T!" She yelled with a roughness in her voice, "I've BEEN SAYING THIS!" She cleared her throat, "I DON'T WANT TO BE A CHASER! THERE ARE LIMITS THAT WE HAVE TO BECOME A STALKER!" She yelled.

"So you're giving up on me?" Beck asked taking a step closer to her.

"No Beck." She was sincere and you could tell, "YOU gave up on me." At that moment, he understood. All his promises, all their moments and times and scenes and there relationship.

"Hah..." He laughed, "I'm not leaving." He walked over to the couch and turned on her lap top.

"HUH!" She began to unpack the groceries ignoring Beck.

(The hell) Was all Beck could think in his head, (It was me)

SCENE SKIPS TO TORI&Andre

"What?" Andre asked.

"Memories never fade." Tori said.

"Look...I'm trying to help you get over Beck but if you don't want to that's fine too. He's single." Andre said.

"No...What I mean is Andre..." She sighed, "Everything he do...will ALWAYS remind him of Jade."

"Yeah...so what? Over come that." He smirked.

"true...but...I'm sure...all that he can think about is her right now...did you hear?" Tori asked, "She's transfering because of her performances and grade level is poor...but ontop of it...her dad believes that if she doesn't have any ambitions anymore for her to stop Hollywood arts." Tori said.

"Does he know that TORI?" Andre was shock.

"No...I only over heard a conversation that Jade had with her father before they left on vacation." Tori said looking away.

"What's the problem?" Andre asked, "I mean was she usually our friend?"

"I don't know? But I mean...consider Beck's feelings." Tori said.

"What about him?" Andre asked miserly.

"He's stuck on the past...I don't know what happened in the past with them...but it's been on their mind for the past month now." Tori said.

"How do you know?" Andre asked.

"Because...their looks...and well the way Beck keeps going back to her." Tori said.

"How do you know he's with her?" He asked.

"Because...I just do!" She smiled, "But...Andre what happened to them in the past?" Tori was curious.

"You want to know?" Andre asked with a smile.

"Yes!" Tori smirked.

"You want me to show you? Or tell You?" Andre let out a sneaky smile.

* * *

I know my grammars aren't the best.

But, I've been so...obsessed about these characters so this is just a story about what I believe should happen.

And it may not be what you think...but if you don't like it maybe you should write your own =) thats how everyone get motivations.

Review


	3. A kiss?

Review to Chapter 2

"He's stuck on the past...I don't know what happened in the past with them...but it's been on their mind for the past month now." Tori said.

"How do you know?" Andre asked.

"Because...their looks...and well the way Beck keeps going back to her." Tori said.

"How do you know he's with her?" He asked.

"Because...I just do!" She smiled, "But...Andre what happened to them in the past?" Tori was curious.

"You want to know?" Andre asked with a smile.

"Yes!" Tori smirked.

"You want me to show you? Or tell You?" Andre let out a sneaky smile.

* * *

Chapter 3

Everything that is keeping them together is just their memories, and connections of their past relationship.

THEIR MEETING-destined? or Fate? or...Luck?

"Did you HEAR?" Everyone whispered in the halls of the freshman year. It was only about the first couple days of schools and everyone already started drama.

"There's a gothic slut who sucks onto you. Like a vampire. Don't get close to her or she'll kill you with her siscors." They whispered as they watched the black haird gothic girl walk down the halls to her locker.

"Jade..." Cat walked up to her, "Everyone's talking about you." She smiled.

"Cat...come here." Jade motioned her to come closer. As soon as Cat came closer to Jade, Jade completly yelled in her ears, "I DON'T CARE!" She yelled.

"Ouch...I think...my ear drums are busted." Cat poked her ears.

All of a sudden you see a guy walks to a girl who was at her locker near Jades.

"Hello Babe." He smirks. Then girls from each direction kept surrounding him with squeels and laughters.

"Geez...girls screaming after a total nuisance." Jade slammed her lockers and as she began to walk she falls over landing ontop of the books she was carrying.

"Jade?" Cat stared, "I don't know if you're okay or not?" Cat asked.

"Thanks for asking CAT!" Jade yelled, "HEY!" Jade punched the lockers, "Listen girls, and one guy! If you guys want to talk and FLIRT! GO FLIRT WHERE PEOPLE AREN'T AROUND SO THAT PEOPLE CAN ACTUALLY GET THROUGH THIS STUPID HALL WAYS!" Jade yelled. The whole hall became quiet. Jade's book were still on the floor but she was up and ready to fight.

"Who is she?" Everyone starts asking and staring at the goth.

"Wow." The boy that hey were surround walked up towards her and smirked, "Do I know you?" He asked.

"Its you..." Jade gave him an emotionless stare and hissed at him, "BECK OLIVER!" She yelled, "HUH!" She was so mad she turned her back on him and carried her books, "Just get your little peeps out of this place in the morning ALRIGHT? And I think it's best if we don't interact again...cause I think I WILL make your life worsen." As she was about to walk away from him, he let out a laugh which made her stop from walking away.

"Why're you laughing?" She asked in sarcasm but she sounded like she was going to kill.

"I'm laughing because I never met a goth, or any girls like you." He walked closer to her until she could feel his breath. He was tall but she was not that short either.

"Don't start Olivia." She called him with a girl name.

"Olivia?" He smiled, "I'll see you in most of my classes like the last couple of years." He waved good bye to the gothic girl with green eyes.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Jade was in the janitor's room with Cat, "HE HAD THE LAST WORDS! I'M ALWAYS THE ONE WHO GETS THE LAST WORD!" Jade yelled.

"But...maybe not all the time...and not today." Cat said, "There was this one time-"

"CAT!" Jade said, "I hate your one time stories." Jade had exit the room and closed the door on Cat who was speechless.

"I have One time stories?" She asked her self with a fading laugh, "Wait Jade!" She had just noticed that Jade was gone.

"Dude Man Beck. She's been in you class for how many years now and you never once knew her name till today?" Andre asked Beck. Andre who was sitting on his desk and Beck who was sitting IN his desk. Soon the door smacked open and there Jade stood. Beck's eyes were on her, and Jade's eyes were on his as well. A electric tension filled the room, and Jade began to act like the bad girl kicking the trashcan over and walked over to her seats. She sat farthest from him.

"Scary..." Rex the puppet said.

"Totally..." Robbie said from behind Jade.

"Shut-UP!" Jade yelled.

"Yes.." They both said.

"JADE!" Cat came running in, "I actually got lost in this school!" Cat smiled.

"That's just stupid Cat. We already took a tour here." Jade was still angry but not about the locker thing, but because now he was staring at her with a smirk. Beck sat up and walked to sit beside her.

"My name is Beck." He sat beside her.

"Oh.." Cat smiled, "My name is Cat.." Cat smiled.

"Nice..." Beck smiled, "What about you?" He asked. Jade ignored him.

"You know what I hate?" Jade asked Cat, "I hate it when people who don't know you starts become interest in you. And then they start to act all in love in all." Jade said.

"Who says I'm in love?" He asked still flirting.

"It doens't matter really." Jade slammed her desk, "Just shut-up." She said crossing her arms and legs.

"Her name is Jade." Cat smiled giggling.

"I knew." He smiled sitting all layed back.

"What also gets on my nerves is when people pretend to not know you." Jade said aloud.

"Really?" Beck smirked, "Well jade...I won't pretend with you anymore." He smiled. The whole time in that class he was staring at her only.

"I HATE PEOPLE STARING AT ME!" She yelled during the middle of class which made Beck concetrate on the board but still the corner of his eyes was on her.

After that class he held her up, and stopped her from running away from him.

"Is there a reason for you to hate me?" He asked with a smile.

"There is." Jade was serious and crossed her arms, "Maybe you shoul think about what you did." Jade shoved him aside and walked off himself.

"What did I do?" He thought.

"Dude..." Andre stared, "You did something to the goth?" He asked.

"I don't remember?" Beck said," I didn't even talk to her." He replied.

"I thought you kissed her?" Cat popped up.

"YOU KISSED THE GOTHIC?" Everyone yelled.

* * *

Short for a reason hehehe:)

Review


	4. His deep Brown eyes

Review to Chapter 3

"Really?" Beck smirked, "Well jade...I won't pretend with you anymore." He smiled. The whole time in that class he was staring at her only.

"I HATE PEOPLE STARING AT ME!" She yelled during the middle of class which made Beck concetrate on the board but still the corner of his eyes was on her.

After that class he held her up, and stopped her from running away from him.

"Is there a reason for you to hate me?" He asked with a smile.

"There is." Jade was serious and crossed her arms, "Maybe you shoul think about what you did." Jade shoved him aside and walked off himself.

"What did I do?" He thought.

"Dude..." Andre stared, "You did something to the goth?" He asked.

"I don't remember?" Beck said," I didn't even talk to her." He replied.

"I thought you kissed her?" Cat popped up.

"YOU KISSED THE GOTHIC?" Everyone yelled.

* * *

Flashback

"Damn...Beck." Andre said, "when did YOU kiss her?" Andre wondered at lunch. They were sitting by themselves with Robbie and Rex.

"Well." Beck smirked, "I think it was back when we were in 7th grade." Beck smiled.

"Hey!" Cat ran up to Robbie, "Robbie!" She smirked, "Me and you are assigned together as partners." She smiled sitting beside him with her lunch.

"Ah...yes. What about it?" Robbie asked blushing.

"Well, I was thinking that we should make a duet!" She smiled while giggling.

"Maybe WE can make a duet." Beck flirted.

"She can't!" Robbie stood up with an act of toughness. Cat was smiling staring from Robbie to Beck.

"Well it's up to her." Beck said winking at Cat, "Choose Cat. Who do you want to work with?" There was tension between Beck and Robbie for a second there. And Robbie was worrying with no confident.

"hehehe!" Cat giggled, "Robbie of course." She laughed, "He's my partner." She began to dig in her food. Robbie sighed in relief and hugged Cat.

"Aww." She smiled, "That's so sweet!" She laughed giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Ah." He was shock with happiness and fainted with a smile on his face.

"Robbie!" She yelled worried.

"Don't worry about him." Beck sighed, "He's okay. Just over excited." He said staring all over the place.

"Where are your girl fans?" Andre asked.

"I wonder." Beck sighed.

"ROBBIE!" Cat screamed.

"I'm okay." Robbie stood up and sat back in his seat with his right hand covering his right cheeks(Where she kissed him).

"I will never wash this side of my face EVER again." He smirked. He had never gotten kiss by a girl like her before.

"Hehehehe." Cat giggled, "Where's Jade? She's suppose to be eating with me."

"Jade?" Beck smirked, "Yeah...where is she?"

"CAT!" Jade yelled, "Let's go!" Jade ordered her. Jade was coming from their left.

"Go where?" Cat asked.

"GO SIT SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Jade yelled.

"Why don't you sit with us?" Beck asked.

"Because..." Jade gave him her evil eyes, "YOU'RE HERE." She was very cruel in a way.

"Me?" He smiled standing up and walking closer to her, "What have I done to you, Jade?" He asked with a wide smirk that made Jade blush and wavered her eyes away.

"You know why...I don't want to have to explain it to you." She said, "I believe that you should figure things out yourself. It's your fault for not remembering." She rolled her eyes, "I'm going Cat." Jade said. As she was about to walk off, Beck grabbed her hands. Her hands were small and very soft.

"Jadely West." He smiled walking closer to her until she could feel his chest.

"What do you want?" She pushed him but his hands and her's were still connected, "Let me go!" She barked.

"Should we talk about our problems today?" He smiled, "We're partners."

"Who said?" Jade asked.

"I think our teacher." Beck smirked.

"My partner is Andre." Jade said.

"No." Beck said holding her hands to his chest, "Jade...you want proof?" He smirked dragging her to the teacher's room.

"What do you two love birds want?" Mr. Sikowatz asked.

"Mr." Beck said, "Tell me who's my partner?" He asked.

"Jade! Beck." Mr. Sikowatz said, "How many times do I have to repeat this?"

"YOU TOLD ME ANDRE!" Jade yelled.

"Well now it's changed!" The teacher yelled, "He won't leave me alone until he's partnered up with you. So get going with the projects!" He yelled.

"See Jade." Beck smiled, "I'll drive us where ever you want."

"How do I know that you're not a pervert or a rapist?" She asked.

"Oh GEEZ!" The teacher yelled, "Get out before you start talking about this in front of me!" He yelled and watched the two walk out.

"Come here." Beck dragged her to the janitors room, "Listen Jade. I'm not those types of guys, but I'd like to have a kiss from you again." He smirked leaning towards her.

"Stop." She said putting her hands in his face, "Listen BECK! Just come to my house later at 4. I don't care whether you know the address or not. But lets get this project done in ONE day. That way we won't have to see each other for along time." She stated.

"Wow...to your house. I know exactly where that is." He said, "I mean...I don't know it cause I stalk you...but I saw you there once." He said.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and walked out the janitors room.

"She's so hard to break." He smirked, "But...it's not over yet Jade. The past one year you ignored me and hated me. Now..I'm coming back for what you. For what's mine." He smirked and sighed, "I don't think this game will end so soon." He walked out the room.

LATER THAT DAY

Jade Point of view

Who does he think he is? Entering my life then making a fool of me...now entering my life again? This is why I hate guy...and about everyone! I opened the fridge for some cold juice but the door bell rang.

"Huh...he can wait." I said. What to do? No ones home...but it's definatly safe here...since I know where everything is...I have an advantage. Finally opening the door, I saw Beck with his hands in his pockets like he was nervous.

"What?" I stared at Beck. He began to check me out. Looking up and down.

"Pervert." I closed the door on him but he purposley stuck his foot in to stop the door from closing.

"Ouch." He smirked and began to push himself inside.

"You do anything stupid and you're dead." I threatened.

"Yes Jade." He smirked. I watched him lead himself to the rooms.

"Would you stop being nosy?" I asked.

"I can't help it." He said, "I've never been in a goths house." He stated, "So Jade...why are you so mad at me? Is it because you confessed to me and I rejected you?" He asked watching me. When he began to ask me that, my heart skipped a beat.

"That was the past. We can move on. I'm not so into you anymore." I was serious about it. In fact I hated him, and despised him.

"That's the thing." He walked towards her, "I can't..." He said, "I can't let you move on."

"What do you mean?" I didn't back up or anything, I was just confused. Who wouldn't be? When a guy who has rejected you and made a fool out of you by telling everyone in the school, WHY THE HELL WOULD HE SAY THAT?

"I mean, I don't want to see you walk away." Beck told me.

"Explain that Oliver." I called him and watched him step closer to me. Each step he took I began to feel sick and nervous.

"I'm telling YOU Jade that I like you." Beck leaned in to me. I could see his eyes. His deep brown eyes that I was in love with for many years.

* * *

It'll go back to the future at some point =)

Review


	5. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

Review to Chapter 4

"I can't help it." He said, "I've never been in a goths house." He stated, "So Jade...why are you so mad at me? Is it because you confessed to me and I rejected you?" He asked watching me. When he began to ask me that, my heart skipped a beat.

"That was the past. We can move on. I'm not so into you anymore." I was serious about it. In fact I hated him, and despised him.

"That's the thing." He walked towards her, "I can't..." He said, "I can't let you move on."

"What do you mean?" I didn't back up or anything, I was just confused. Who wouldn't be? When a guy who has rejected you and made a fool out of you by telling everyone in the school, WHY THE HELL WOULD HE SAY THAT?

"I mean, I don't want to see you walk away." Beck told me.

"Explain that Oliver." I called him and watched him step closer to me. Each step he took I began to feel sick and nervous.

"I'm telling YOU Jade that I like you." Beck leaned in to me. I could see his eyes. His deep brown eyes that I was in love with for many years.

* * *

Chapter 5

"I love you Jade." Beck said. How could I, Jade respond to that? Of course I still love him after the rejection along time ago.

**Flashback to the rejection**

"Beck..." I whispered, "I love you." I looked away from his eyes.

"What?" He walked towards me. We never talked or anything, I just thought that...maybe we had a connection.

"I LOVE YOU." I stared away.

"Look at me and say that." He smirked bringing my face to look at him.

"I like you Beck." my heart was racing. This is like a kiss scene here. This is where...I KNOW IT! I likes me!

"I know Jade." Beck finally said to me, "I love myself too." He smirked letting go of my face and patting my shoulder, "I love myself." My heart had dropped, and gone nervous. I didn't know whether he rejected me...or...he was teasing. That is...till I got to school the next day.

"LOOK AT THAT GOTH!" I heard his voice laughing. I was walking pass his table (Popular I guess you could say).

"Me?" I took a step towards to the table and adjusted my hair behind my ear.

"Who else is a goth?" Beck laughed with the table.

"Really." I never cried. Or maybe because I was too broken to cry. Got my hopes up...and made fun of me. He totally lost one lover and a fan who has respected him.

**_NORMAL POV_**

**_Back to the flashback-present(Ya'll get it right? Not the REAL present but the other one. If confused ask)_**

"So Jade?" Beck smirked as they stood near the door.

"WHAT?" Jade snapped, "Don't think just because I WAS in love with you that I will always be in love with only YOU." Jade said.

"Exactly...so I'ma go out with you so that I won't be the one watching you walk away." Beck smirked leaning in to finally kiss her.

** PRESENT- don't worry it'll go back to the past when time comes again-it'll show little at a time**

"Jade." Beck turned on the skpe, "Shall we make a movie about our relationship now?"

"No." Jade was mad as she set everything into the refridgerator, "GET THAT THING OUT OF MY FACE!" Jade pushed Beck aside who was holding the camera.

"Jade and Beck Relationship titile is-how we're doing okay even though we're not couples anymore." Beck said smiling and waving at the camera following Jade to her room.

"This is Jade's room." He pointed out, "And...Jade...is there anything you'd like to say?"

"Listen...people out there...and BECK," Jade hissed turning around looking at the camera with her sassy looks, "Me and Beck...ARE NEVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER."

"ahahahaha." Beck laughed, "Not necessarily true...because...you should never say never." He winked at the camera and posted it online.

"Get out of my room Beck." Jade said annoyed.

"Jade." He smirked, "Chilax. I'm here to have some refreshing memories deleted." He teased.

"Well do it OUTSIDE!" She really didn't care anymore. Her feeling...everything. The way she acted towards him. She didn't look like she pained.

"Ohh..." Beck smirked as he grabbed her hips, "Furocious Jade is a devil queen." Beck smirked and through her onto the bed and tickled her. She was laughing yet she was telling him to stop. She suddenly grabbed his hands and he stopped as soon as he stared into her green light eyes.

"Jade." He stared.

"What Beck?" She was still laying down staring at him. Knowing and reading exacly what he wanted to do.

"Do you-"

"Beck. Guess what?" Jade smacked him with the pillow, "We're never ever...ever...EVER getting back together..." She was smiling.

BECK POV

She looked serious. I know it. She's totally over me. What's wrong with her? So bi-polar? I KNOW SHE is still in love with me! Because...the ONLY one who is lonley between the two of us...is her. It's always her. Why is she being so calm about this whole break up? It's been about one-month! I'm in love with Tori...and she was alittle jealous...but now. She's totally over me.

"Beck." Jade cuddled her feet in, "Listen...I was thinking." She stared at him, "We should seriously break up. Let's not get back together." She stared into my eyes.

"What?" I stared at her, "I really need to get this straight. I'm in love with YOU and TORI, Jade." I yelled. My blood pressure was raising...and I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I'm madly in love with you Jade." He was serious.

"No...Beck. You aren't." Jade didn't care to even hug him at this point. She didn't even touch me or comfort me. Or did she even care to stare at the hurt me.

"YOU'RE NOT THE JUDGE OF MY FEELINGS JADE!" I was yelling. I guess...out of anger. What else?

"Who do you think I am Beck?" Jade's words stabbed through me. What does she mean?

"Your Jade." I said, "The Jade who get's easily jealous when i'm with ANY girl...especially Tori. A girl...who I deeply cared and loved for. THAT GOTHIC GIRL who saved me." I was mad.

"I didn't save you BECK!" Jade yelled crying and turning around.

"THEN WHO?" I yelled.

"TORI DID!" Jade covered herself in her blanket.

"Tori...?" I was so confused...I never even knew Tori then.

"Yes." Jade whiped her tears and came out of the blanket, "Tori."

"SHE was the one...who smelled like flowers...and...the one who took me out of that water? She gave me CPR?" I yelled still with confusion and anger. I couldn't focus about the fact how Jade was more than hurt.

"She...Beck. Is the one...who you were meant to be with." Jade sat there empty with no more hopes.

"What?" I sighed with a giggles, "You're such a liar Jade." I stood and ran out slamming the door.

NORMAL POV

"Yeah Beck." Jade sighed with no tears to cry anymore, "This day would have come...and he would find out that she...was the one that he was looking for." Jade held onto her cell phone.

"Hello Jade?" A male's voice over the phone said.

"Hey...Daddy? I was wondering...If you can send me to a buisness school?" Jade asked.

"OF COURSE!" He was so happy. He started listing many things right away.

"Yeah yeah Dad. Choose whatever. I'm going to bed." Jade said.

"It's early!" Jade closed the phone on her dad and laid in bed, "I'm a coward. Heh." Jade smirked, "I need time. Huh...or maybe...I can go see him?" Jade sighed, "Drake..." Jade began to sleep.

"My fiance." Jade whispered.

TORI&Beck

"Hello?" Tori picked up her phone.

"Tori." Beck said, "Where are you?"

"I'm at home?" She replied.

"Anyone home with you?" He asked.

"No one..." She said.

"Where's Andre?"

"He left Beck. What's wrong?" Tori asked.

"Ah..." He rang the door bell, "We need to talk."

"Okay." Tori opened the door and all of a sudden an unexpcted kiss landed on her mouth.

"Beck?" Tori didn't push him away but she was surprise, 'I thought...you and Jade."

"No...Tori. I never realized you were in so much pain. You loved me didn't you?" He asked.

"Ah..." Tori stared, "I guess?" She was clueless.

"You saved me at the beach remember? It was 2 years ago where we were at the beach and you done cpr on me." He stated.

"Yeah...Beck THAT WAS YOU?" She yelled.

"Yes." He was smiling.

"Wow." She smirked, "Who would've known." She smiled.

"Yeah." Beck hugged her.

"What?" She was confused.

"I Owe you Tori." Beck said, "You saved my life...and showed me a whole new world. It wasn't Jade...but YOU." He pointed out.

"Oh..." Tori sighed, "Listen Beck. I don't want to be you next lover and all just because of that. I want to be your lover because we are really in love. Not to be in love to make someone jealous!" Tori yelled.

"No TORI!" Beck sighed, "I'm really in love." He held her face and watched a smile appear on her face.

"Beck..." Tori stared and they leaned into a long kiss.

"I'M BACK!" Trina popped out the door and saw, "AH!" She yelled, "I- Don't -KNOW WHAT TO SAY!" She walked right in between them walked right up stairs.

"I can't believe you TWO!" Trina yelled from her room.

"Me too." Beck smiled holding her in his arms...finally forgetting that other one. The one in the dark side.-Jadelyn West.

* * *

Preview to the next chapter-Jade disappears...and what happens to Andre and Tori and Beck? Some Cat and Robbie.

Review=)


	6. Kids these days

Review to Chapter 5

"Yeah." Beck hugged her.

"What?" She was confused.

"I Owe you Tori." Beck said, "You saved my life...and showed me a whole new world. It wasn't Jade...but YOU." He pointed out.

"Oh..." Tori sighed, "Listen Beck. I don't want to be you next lover and all just because of that. I want to be your lover because we are really in love. Not to be in love to make someone jealous!" Tori yelled.

"No TORI!" Beck sighed, "I'm really in love." He held her face and watched a smile appear on her face.

"Beck..." Tori stared and they leaned into a long kiss.

"I'M BACK!" Trina popped out the door and saw, "AH!" She yelled, "I- Don't -KNOW WHAT TO SAY!" She walked right in between them walked right up stairs.

"I can't believe you TWO!" Trina yelled from her room.

"Me too." Beck smiled holding her in his arms...finally forgetting that other one. The one in the dark side.-Jadelyn West.

* * *

Chapter 6

JADE POV

It's over

Everything I have...it's over! I've been crying all week. And in this new law school. Everything...is just...HORRIBLE!

"Jade." Drake walked beside me as I walked out school. I didn't reply to him because I DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM!

"Jade, you see, I was wondering you want a date out today? We can go to a beautiful FAIR, and restruant." He was so excited.

"Sure." I opened my truck, and drove off not listening and making out what he just said about the date. You're probably wondering when I got a truck. I got it from that neighboor of mine who was in jail. Nothing bad about him.

Right now...I know for a fact that apparently Beck doesn't care. All that matters right now...is Tori for him.

If I could commit suicide? No...never. I'm stronger than that. Besides...I think...maybe I'll just... I DON'T KNOW! While driving pass a karaoke club I thought back about how I wanted to be a singer.

"I'm NOT LETTING THAT go." I turned my car back and headed for my dad's work.

"JADE! I sent you to a law school not a singing...or ART SCHOOL!" He yelled at me for wasting his time.

"Dad...I'm not asking you to send me back to HollyWood Arts." I stated, "I'm asking you to help ME make it to a entertainment filled where my dreams are. I wanna perform for them...and stay in that dream forever." I said. If Beck can't love me...and no one loves me...I'll make the world love me and I'll love them back.

"Jade..." My dad replied looking into my eyes...that was swollen because of the tears I cry at night.

"Okay...This is the last change I'm making. Don't regret anything." He smirked.

"Thanks...Dad." I said and letting out a sigh, "I''m heading to get applications to the competition of the company." I walked out. I know...I have disappointed my dad, but I really want to do this. More than anything.

"Jadelyn West?" Drake smirked seeing her at the entertainment(Company).

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I work here...in fact I'm a singer here." He was full of himself. I walked pass him and he grabbed my arms making a warm imprint on me. It was one that I haven't felt in a long time.

"Jade, I can show you around." He smiled taking me with him with no approval. He introduced me to everyone...and well I am glad. I don't know if I'm happy...or just...sad? No I know Im not sad...I'm glad. I'm thankful. Meeting everyone took so long and it took the whole day till 6 pm.

"What do you say Jade?" He smiled, "I can make your dreams come true."

"You know my dreams?" I asked with no understanding of how he knew.

"Of course...you told that to me when we were young!" He smiled, "Jade...You're not feeling too well are you? With your throat and all." He replied, "I want to help you get better." He was determined.

"Why?" I was annoyed.

"Because...I know you don't love me Jade. I want you to fall for me...but once you see Beck again...You will love him...with all your hearts all over again...and again...and again." He was determined but he was already giving up on that fact. I was glad to know that there is a guy like Tori.

Wait TORI? Why am I think of her as good? Why am I even thinking of that little...  
Maybe I do miss her...I do. I looked at the beautiful sky that night, and thought about every little and minor situations that had occured in my life.

"I don't want to move on. But you're moving on." I sighed, "It hurts." I didn't shed any tears for I wanted to let everything go now. Drake...he was so kind...and gentle. Why was I such a fool to keep Beck so long under my shadows? When right under my nose...something much better is for me.

Devil me: Maybe you didn't want him  
Angel Me: NO! Don't listen to her! She's lying, you want it because you know its the right thing to do  
Devil Me: Listen Jade. You love Beck and YOU KNOW YOU DO. It doesn't matter if Tori stole him. All that matters is that you can always GET HIM BACK EVEN IF HE'S WITH TORI. JUST SNATCH HIM LIKE SHE DID YOU.  
ANGEL: NO!

ME: SHUT UP! I think I'ma...watch this beauty night that fills with lights. I smiled and let all that bad stuff fall and let the good things come. I've been hiding too long.

It's time to shine...Jade.

BECK AND TORI AND ANDRE

"Tori?" Andre held her hands in the closet that Jade always loved to go in, "Why? Why don't you tell him you don't want him?" Andre asked staring into her eyes.

"I DON'T!" Tori yelled, "Well...I don't know." She sighed, "Everything happened so fast...but I think I do like him."

"What about ME?" Andre asked.

"ANDRE! I don't know! DON'T FORCE ME TO ANSWERS THINGS I DON'T WANT TO!" Tori yelled pushing him aside and walking out.

"Man.." Andre sniffed, "Damn you Beck and Jade." Andre kicked the brooms and saw a sicssor.

"Jade..." Andre picked it up and ran out.

"Tori, you ok?" Beck smiled, "You don't look too well." He leaned his hands onto her head.

"Listen Beck." Tori sighed, "Give me time to answer you what I want to answer okay?" Tori sighed and as she walked pass him Andre yelled.

"BECK!" Andre pushed him against the lockers.

"WHAT THE HELL ANDRE?" Beck yelled.

"Listen...BECK!" Andre was serious and Beck could tell, "YOU LET ME DOWN."

"WHAT?" Beck yelled.

"ANDRE LET GO of him!" Tori yelled.

"I can't Tori..." Andre sighed, "YOU STAY OUT OF THIS. I've never been such a horrible friend before. I'm so disappointed in you all."

"What?" Beck pushed Andre and the sicssors he held fell to the ground.

"Isn't that...Jade's?" Tori picked it up. Everyone around started to gather up.

"What's...wrong?" Cat walked up with swollen eyes.

"What's wrong with YOU cat?" Tori asked.

"I thought you knew?" Cat cried, "Jade is gone."

"What do you mean?" Tori asked staring at Beck instead of Cat. Cat was sniffing and crying.

"Jade LEFT! Don't you see? She hasn't been in school for a week and NO ONE NOTICED. NO ONE CARED TO CARE! NO ONE EVEN KNEW SHE WAS GONe!" Andre yelled, "What kind of friends are we?"

"Was she ever our friend?" trina walked up.

"You weren't ever our friend." Andre was so mad everything that came out of his mouth was out of anger, "Do something about it Beck. I don't care if you have to do something reckless...but BRING HER BACK." Andre walked to Tori and his shoulders touched hers, "Don't Tori. You let me down too." Andre was angered.

"You knew?" Tori walked up to Beck.

"I don't know." Beck sighed, "You really think I knew she left? I thought she was home." He said.

"WHY WOULD SHE STAY HOME?" Cat yelled.

"Because she's upset!" Beck yelled, "MAYBE I DON'T CARE ANYMORE TORI! You liked me too didn't you?"

"I DID!" Tori yelled, "But...Andre's...right." Tori turned away, "Maybe...you shouldn't come back till you return with her." Tori sighed.

"No one can tell me what to do Tori." Beck was angered, "You see Tori, this is my and her's decision."

"No Beck." Tori stared at him, "It was your decision to leave her. Not her's."

"TORI!" Beck yelled, "I thought th-"

"STOP!" Cat yelled, "Jade's never coming back." She fell to the floor. She knew everything. She was suffering this whole week too. Yet no one knew. She hid everytime she cried. "Poor Cat." Tori thought.

"Never?" Tori asked.

"Never." Cat replied crying and sighing, "She said...she said that I must take care of my self and watch her from afar...and to never show my face to her EVER!" Cat cried.

"Watch her from afar?" Tori asked.

"Yeah..." Cat cried.

"I don't know...what to do?" Tori turned to Beck, "Beck...you're her only friend."

"CAT was." Beck said.

"Yeah...but I don't think Cat can handle anymore words from Jade." Tori said, "You go."

"Go where? I don't even know!" Beck yelled.

"Her father's work house!" Tori was annoyed and walked out to go fetch Andre.

"Damn-it Jade!" Beck kicked the trash can, (Why Jade? Give me so much trouble every year! You're a horrible little girl aren't you?) Beck slightly smirked and sighed. (I kinda miss it.) Beck got into his car and drove off.

"Kids these days." Jade's dad whispered with a slight smile on his face, "Making us worry...and sombered about their life. But what can I say? She's my daughter...and he was her's."

* * *

Review=)


	7. Is it Jealousy?

Review to Chapter 6

"Never." Cat replied crying and sighing, "She said...she said that I must take care of my self and watch her from afar...and to never show my face to her EVER!" Cat cried.

"Watch her from afar?" Tori asked.

"Yeah..." Cat cried.

"I don't know...what to do?" Tori turned to Beck, "Beck...you're her only friend."

"CAT was." Beck said.

"Yeah...but I don't think Cat can handle anymore words from Jade." Tori said, "You go."

"Go where? I don't even know!" Beck yelled.

"Her father's work house!" Tori was annoyed and walked out to go fetch Andre.

"Damn-it Jade!" Beck kicked the trash can, (Why Jade? Give me so much trouble every year! You're a horrible little girl aren't you?) Beck slightly smirked and sighed. (I kinda miss it.) Beck got into his car and drove off.

"Kids these days." Jade's dad whispered with a slight smile on his face, "Making us worry...and somber-ed about their life. But what can I say? She's my daughter...and he was her's."

* * *

Chapter 7

BECK'S POV

There was only one place she goes to...that I can only think of. It was that one place. Only there.

As I drove up on the parking space, and walked behind that little shed of house. This was the little house...that she was always talking about. The back was filled with beautiful green grasses, and the beauty of the roses and different types of flowers. Then my eyes were set on the girl in the white dress. This was not the first that I saw her in that dress.

"Drake, how many times do I have to tell you I DON'T WANT ANYTHING-" Her eyes caught onto mines. She didn't say anything. She looked surprised.

"Hi Jade." I was nervous. I didn't know what to tell her...since we did break up and all too.

"Oh, Beck." Jade sighed, "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm not here...like a romance thingy and all. Cause you know how the guy always chases the girls-"

"Yeah Yeah." Jade didn't care. I didn't know what to do. I feel so...un-wanted by her. But then again. This isn't the first time I feel this way. I really felt hurt, and like...she was really getting over me. I cared. Of course I do! She's my...what? What is she to me now? My friend? Not my girlfriend? It feels...weird calling her my friend.

"Where's Tori?" Jade asked. She seemed calm about everything.

"You need me to take you back?" I asked.

"No. Drake is. But yeah. I'm coming back." Jade seemed...normal. She doesn't seem hurt...nor does she care anymore...or does she? I'm so confused!

NORMAL POV

"Jade?" Drake smirked with a lovely smirk, "You ready now?"

"Yeah." She smirked back at the guy. Beck staring at the new Jade.

"Wait." Beck sighed with a light smile, "Jade hear me out. And Draky Boy. I need you to wait at the car." Beck said.

"You ok with that Jade?" Drake asked.

"Sure." Jade turned to Beck, "Make it quick, sugar boy." Her eyes pierced through him.

"I'm sorry, for what has been happening for the past few weeks. It must've been hard. Are you okay?" He asked with a calm voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Beck. I mean...we did break up and all...and well, we're both moving on. For real this time." She stared into his deep dark brown eyes, and her heart...was unsure whether she feels the same anymore.

"You know...beck?" Jade sighed, "I'm ok. I think that, being friend...is best for us, and we both should be happy in whatever we want to happen." Jade smiled.

"Really?" He lightly smiled.

"Really." She sighed.

"Then." He tapped her on the shoulder, "I'll see you later. And you should try to accomplish your dreams this time. Don't run away from your friends."

In her head all she could think was, _I had friends? When? How? How could I have friends...at that time..when YOU were my only friend? When you were the only one who saw me...the way...no one else saw me. _

"Yeah. Thanks." She walked pass him, and her scent made him reminisce on the past memories that kept occurring. This happened so many times...does this mean that they're not over each other?

or

Is it just the process of moving on?

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

"So Jade's back!" Cat yelled all over the hall ways of the school.

"WHAT?" Tori yelled, "Jade's back?" She seemed happy yet a little sad because that means...Beck and her either made up. She ran with cat to go see if it was true.

"Jade!" Andre hugged the girl.

"Andre!" She smirked, "Whats up with everyone? Freaking out about everything?" She sighed and stared at Tori.

"Hey Jade." Tori smiled.

"So...Tori Vegas!" Jade sighed, "I just want to let you know that I'm not mad at you...nor am I mad at anyone. But I'm back." Jade said.

"So...you and Beck made up?" Tori asked.

"No." Jade rolled her eyes, "Me and BECK will never ever get back together." Jade said.

"What makes you so sure about that?" Tori asked staring at Beck behind Jade.

"I'm not. But, Tori. This isn't about him anymore...it's you." Jade sighed, "Look I feel like we need to forget some things. Like some bad...and good... but more good than bad." She used her sarcasm but Tori understood. _Maybe...Tori was the friend she was looking for. _

"Jade!" Cat hugged Jade. _And Cat._ "I missed you so much! I cried my eyes out! You can boss me around!" Cat cried.

"GET OFF!" Jade laughed, "I miss you too Cat." Jade sighed, "But get off."

"Well." Robbie smiled, "The missing piece is back." Robbie sanged.

"Robbie and Rex..." Jade smiled.

"We're all here." Andre smacked Beck's arms, "Good job. And thanks man."

"No problem." Beck's eyes were still on Jade. As Jade turned around to see that the voice belonged to Beck.

"Hey." Jade said and then she changed the subject quickly, "So? Shall we go to class?" Jade walked off along with Tori, Cat, and Robbie.

"What's wrong Beck?" Andre asked.

"I don't know." Beck's hands slid down to his pockets.

"Dude...Beck." Andre sighed, "Tori needs you right now."

"Yeah." Beck took a step but stopped and turned to Andre, "Did you know?" Beck asked, "That Jade had a fiance?"

"What?" Andre asked.

"Yeah..."

"How did you find out?" Andre asked.

"Well...I was talking to her father?" Beck said, "And...he told me."

* * *

Later that day

Tori walked to the lunch table and Tori was stopped by Beck.

"You going to talk to me?" Beck smirked.

"Yeah. Thank you." Tori said.

"So...Tori. You want to go on a date?" Beck asked.

"Date?"

"Yeah, you and me. Cause you know. I like you. And you like me?" He smiled.

"Yeah, Sure why not? What does Jade think about it?" Tori asked.

"She said it's ok now."

"Really?" Tori sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Beck, maybe we can talk more when we're on this date." She smiled.

"Yeah, of course." He smiled grabbing her shoulders and walked her to the lunch table.

"Where's Jade?" Tori asked.

"Are we her body gaurd or something?" Andre smirked.

"No...I was just wondering." Tori said eating her sandwich.

"She's with Drake." Cat said.

"Isnt that the guy we set her up with at the club?" Tori asked.

"Yeah." Cat smiled.

"Huh." Beck sighed rolling his eyes.

JADE and DRAKE

"You need to drink this. It will really help your throat clear up." Drake smiled.

"What ever." Jade drank the medicine.

"Jade." Drake grabbed her hands after she was done drinking, "Lets go on a date. It's been along time." He said.

"Dude...I can't believe you're not mad at me for pretending not to know you at the club." Jade smiled.

"I'm never angry at the ones I love." Drake grabbed her hips and pulled it towards him, "I love you Jade." This words gave her chills.

Love...

Love

LOve

LOVe

LOVE

LOOVVEE?

What is it? Her heart began to thud. Her eyes widen and she let out a sigh.

"I'm going to use you...Drake." Jade pulled herself away from him, "I'm going to use you...to get over him." Jade's eyes were teary.

"I'm ok with it. Use me. Cause in the end, I'm going to make you fall for me...and I won't give up." He smiled. Jade laughed and gave him a deep hug.

"I want to fall in love...again." Jade whispered in his arms.

"What's with the two love birds?" Andre walked by.

"Oh!" Jade pushed Drake and blushed, "Haha! Andre..this is Drake. Drake this is Andre."

"I'm her fiance." Drake added.

"Sure." Jade punched him lightly.

"Fiance huh?" Andre smirked, "Then, make good babies." Andre sounded rough and mean. Was he jealous?

"What's with him?" Drake sighed, "Well, I'll pick you up later Jade."

After his departion, Jade walked her self to her lockers to find pictures of Beck and her. Jade closed her eyes and took the pictures down and attached a picture of Drake and Jade into her locker. It was a picture when they were young. Jade walked by the trashcan and threw the picture in the trash. And walked to class. From behind...a special someone picked the picture from the trashcan and wiped it.

"Jade." The person whispered.

* * *

Review ^_^

If there is anything you'd like to add to this story tell me.

We're all curious on how Beck and Jade is going to get back together in the episodes. I can't wait till the 3 girls and the Moose.

Hopefully Beck gets JEALOUS! Hehehe

It'll make my day. But who all thinks that Beck should get jealous? I want him to though!

REVIEW^_^


	8. Tori fixes Jade and Beck?

**Ok so this isn't really about the story...but it's about the episode on "Tori Fixes Jade and Beck"**

**Do you guys think that they should have made it harder for Beck to gain Jade back?**

Cause I mean...it just makes it much exciting...

But I can't wait for the next episode about Cat and Robbie=)

Sorry I just wanted to know everyone's opinion.

Well Review your opinion on that episode cause I'm kind of disappoitned but I'm glad.

Review


End file.
